BRING IT SISTA!
by XxX.JokerJunior.XxX
Summary: Crappy title... but good story. The girls of the team sometimes have little...misunderstandings with each other about the boys on the team. These are the times when they were caught having the...arguments about boys. Gosh, a sucky summary too. Whatever, it's a good story! I hope you like it! Rating T cause BatParanoia has nothing on my type of Paranoia.


**HEEELLLLOOO EVERYBODY!**

** HOW ARE THE PEROPLE OF EARTH DOING?!I HAVE REALIZED THAT I AM TYPING IN ALL CAPS!**

** Sorry bout that, I'm a bit hyper right now. OK, maybe a little more than a bit.**

** BUT MOVING ON!**

**Disclaimer: Nope. Nada. Zip. Zero. Zilch. Last Time I checked, I still didn't have it. DARN IT!**

**STORY TIME!**

* * *

Batgirl was lounging relaxed on the large couch in the Mt. Justice main room. She was idly flipping through a fashion magazine am sighing.  
"Bored. Sooooo Bored. Boring!" She thought. Suddenly, WonderGirl sprinted into the room at a speed that would make Flash jealous.  
" YESSSSSS! Total SCORE!" She cried out enthusiastically.  
Babs rolled her eyes, but smiled at her happy friend never less.  
Cassie just grinned wider and started to do the happy dance.  
" What's so amazing?" She asked the dancing girl. Cassie quickly flew over to the sitting girl, basically shaking with excitement.  
" I heard Nightwing broke up with his girlfriend!" Cassie shouted with extreme joy. " that means he is SINGLE!" And with that Wonder Girl flew into the air and started to dance again, still floating.  
Batgirl dropped her magazine, shocked to the core. Dick was SINGLE?! Why hadn't Bette( Dicks now exgirlfriend) told her they had called it quits?  
" Wait, that means any one can claim Nightwing now?" Babs asked, hope building. Cassie spun around toward Batgirl, suspicion in her eyes.  
" no, I had dibs." Cassie said slowly.  
" oh, really? Cass, I don't want to hurt you, but Nightwing is mine." Batgirl replied stiffly, giving a Small Batglare at the blond. The said blond glared right back, almost matching the horrible batglare.  
"Nuh-uh, I called dibs!" Cassie nearly shouted at babs. Babs took a step toward her now grounded friend.  
" Oh, grow up cass, I've known Nightwing longer!"  
" so what? I've liked him longer!"  
" know what?"  
" WHAT?!"  
" we have to settle this the old fashion way. " batgirl said, crossing her arms and turning up her nose. Wonder girls hands formed fists, took a step toward the redead and shouted out, loud enough for people in Asia to hear,  
" BRING IT SISTA!"  
And that was how the two girls had ended up destroying the cave and fighting in the kitchen. Batgirl kept the blond at bay by throwing a seemingly endless supply of smoke bombs and batarangs, while WonderGirl keep the upper hand by constantly dodging the batarangs and blowing away the smoke.  
CRASH!  
Oops, there went the refrigerator from a punch by WonderGirl.  
BANG!  
Uh- oh, byebye dining table.  
BOOM!  
Shoot, the oven just blew up, courtesy of a small explosive batgirl had thrown, aiming for WonderGirl.  
**-—-**  
**10 minutes later...**

The mechanical voice of the zeta beams suddenly announced an arrival.  
Recognized: Batman, A01  
Oh crap.  
WonderGirl and batgirl on the other hand, had not heard the arrival of batman. No they were still fighting ( destroying ) in the cave. Batman, immeditely alert at the sight that was before him.  
Batmans quick assembly of the situation :  
2 girls, fighting  
1 cloud of dust and smoke from the destroyed and burning things  
Many broken things, including furniture, computers and other electronics  
Enough anger to go around

" that's ENOUGH!" The bat growled/ shouted. The two warriors stopped fighting immediately.

**Quick visual-**  
WonderGirl, blond hair all over, clothes ripped and Very dirty, arms wrapped around batgirls waist in a death hug.

Batgirl, red hair tangled, cape torn and ripped, her suit ripped as well in several places, filthy as wondegirl, and arms wrapped around wondergirls neck in a headlock.

Batman pinched the bridge of his nose and took many deep breaths. Why, oh why? His eyes shut tight and he let out a furious growl.  
" may I ask, WHY WERE YOU TWO DESTROYING THE CAVE!?" Batman yelled at the two frightened girls. Their arms quickly found themselves at their sides and the heads were pointed at the ground.  
" we'll... Um... We uh... " WonderGirl mumbled. Batman turned to batgirl  
" batgirl. Explanation. Now." The dark night snarled, barely controlling his anger. The girl nervously rubbed her sore neck.  
She didn't want to tell the caped crusader, the DaddyBats, that she had just destroyed the cave because the girls were fighting over his son. Why did this always happen to her?  
" we uh.. We're just um... Sparring?"  
" yeah sparing!" Cassie quickly agreed. Batmans eyebrow raised.  
" sparring?" He queried. The nervous girls nodded immediately. Batman started to circle them.  
" well, if u were sparring, whys didn't you do it in the training room?"  
" we um... We wanted to try something new! Like how to use kitchen utilities as weapons!" WonderGirl said , still terrified. Batgirl nodded with her.  
" oh, so that's why everything is destroyed in there. Well, if that's the truth, then I guess I forgive you for destroying the cave." Batman conceded. Babs and Cassie whipped up their heads. Batman was letting them go free? He believes their story? Yes! The two superhero girls grinned widely and thanked batman for not givin then a punishment. But as the girls started to walk towards the zeta beams to go home and, um, freshen up, they heard high little voices starting to talk. They slowly and silently walked back to the center of the cave to see batman on the holographic computers, watching the security videos. Watching, specifically the videos of earlier today.  
Oh snap.  
"I just heard that Nightwing is SINGLE!" Came the high vice of Wondegirl. Cassie and BAbs looked at each other, matching horrified expressions on ther faces.  
"" oh, really? Cass, I don't want to hurt you, but Nightwing is mine!" The angry voice of batgirl could be heard.  
The two girls ran out of the room to stay far away from batman and quickly zeta beamed out of the cave.  
Batman heard the zeta beam announce their departure and started to laugh. Loudly. Those girls were hilarious he thought. They were fighting over Nightwimg! Batman laughed harder. It was just too funny. He contemplated the pros and cons of showing someone else this. After the video was finished, batman had formed a plan. Oh boy, were those two girls in for a teasing of a lifetime tomorrow.

* * *

**I seriously need to work on endings. STORY ENDINGS, MY ONE TRUE WEAKNESS!**

**(hehe, like kyrptonite, ha ha)**

**SOOOO, IF YOU GUYS WANT ANOTHER CHAPTER, READ& REVIEW! ALSO YOU COULD ASK WHO YOU WANT TO SEE NEXT IN A FIGHT! **

**PLEASE? REVIEWING WILL MAKE ME VERY HAPPY! DON'T YOU WAN TME TO BE HAPPY?**

**oh, so you don't want me to be happy. jerks.**

**HOW 'BOUT INSTEAD ILL GIVE YOU VIRTUAL COOKIES! DO YOU WANT VIRTUAL COOKIES? THEY ARE JUST LIKE REAL COOKIES, JUST NOT REAL!**

**Ah, screw it. IF YOU DON'T REVIEW ILL SIC BATMAN ON YOU! **

**-JJ **


End file.
